Set gypsum (i.e., calcium sulfate dihydrate) is a well-known material that is used in many products, including panels and other products for building construction and remodeling. One such panel (often referred to as gypsum board) is in the form of a set gypsum core sandwiched between two cover sheets (e.g., paper-faced board) and is commonly used in drywall construction of interior walls and ceilings of buildings. One or more dense layers, often referred to as “skim coats” may be included on either side of the core, usually at the paper-core interface.
During manufacture of the board, stucco (i.e., calcined gypsum in the form of calcium sulfate hemihydrate and/or calcium sulfate anhydrite), water, and other ingredients as appropriate are mixed, typically in a pin mixer as the term is used in the art. A slurry is formed and discharged from the mixer onto a moving conveyor carrying a cover sheet with one of the skim coats (if present) already applied (often upstream of the mixer). The slurry is spread over the paper (with skim coat optionally included on the paper). Another cover sheet, with or without skim coat, is applied onto the slurry to form the sandwich structure of desired thickness with the aid of, e.g., a forming plate or the like. The mixture is cast and allowed to harden to form set (i.e., rehydrated) gypsum by reaction of the calcined gypsum with water to form a matrix of crystalline hydrated gypsum (i.e., calcium sulfate dihydrate). It is the desired hydration of the calcined gypsum that enables the formation of the interlocking matrix of set gypsum crystals, thereby imparting strength to the gypsum structure in the product. Heat is required (e.g., in a kiln) to drive off the remaining free (i.e., unreacted) water to yield a dry product.
The excess water that is driven off represents an inefficiency in the system. Energy input is required to remove the water, and the manufacturing process is slowed to accommodate the drying step. However, reducing the amount of water in the system has proven to be very difficult without compromising other critical aspects of commercial product, including board weight and strength.
It will be appreciated that this background description has been created by the inventors to aid the reader, and is not to be taken as a reference to prior art nor as an indication that any of the indicated problems were themselves appreciated in the art. While the described principles can, in some regards and embodiments, alleviate the problems inherent in other systems, it will be appreciated that the scope of the protected innovation is defined by the attached claims, and not by the ability of the claimed invention to solve any specific problem noted herein.